Pruébalo!
by Chocobollo
Summary: Un nuevo dulce se ha puesto de moda y todos saben que cuando Kenny quiere algo lo consigue aunque no resulte ser lo que todos esperaban.


_Buscando información de Butters leí en la Wiki que sus padres le apodan así por un juego de palabras con su apellido Stotch y un dulce llamado Butterscotch (caramelo de azúcar con mantequilla)Supongo que ya lo sabíais pero yo no y me hizo gracia XD _

_Me pareció buena idea aprovechar ese juego^^_

_Primero, Maestro Jedi ,aquí está lo prometido^^_

_Y también, como siempre, esto va dedicado a todos los lectores que siempre me seguís (tanto fans incondicionales del Bunny como los que no) :***_

_South Park no me pertenece .Es una creación de Matt Stone y Trey Parker._

_Nada más. Espero que os guste a todos^^_

….

Era el caramelo de moda. No había ninguna chica en el instituto que no llevase uno en la boca cada mañana. Hasta los chicos lo tomaban a veces.

Era el chupa chups Butterscotch, un caramelo de azúcar y mantequilla que hacia temblar a los más golosos.

"Mmm… Me encanta…"murmuraba Kyle en la cafetería del instituto mientras lo lamia de una manera que hacía temblar a Stanley.

"Kyle… no comas tanto de eso. El azúcar te subirá…"dijo Marsh hiperventilando.

"Yo le pedí a mi madre que me comprase una caja directamente de fábrica." Se chuleó Cartman. "Pienso venderlos el doble de caros"

"Y quien te los va a comprar así, culo gordo?" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Para ser judio no entiendes nada de negocios! Están tan de moda que las tiendas pronto los agotarán! Entonces yo les salvaré!"

Broflovski rodó los ojos y siguió con el suyo. Kenny llegó en aquel momento y se dejó caer al lado del moreno.

"Hola tios." Saludó antes de mirar a Kyle y fruncir el ceño. "Qué es eso?"

"Juas! Menudo retrasado social!"se burló Eric."Es que naciste ayer?"

El rubio le pegó un `puñetazo en el hombro, haciendo callar.

"Acabo de volver de una expulsión, recuerdas?"

"Es un chupa chups nuevo. Se llama Butterscotch." Explicó Stan.

"Que gilipollez."

"Lo dices porque como eres pobre no puedes comprarte uno para probarlo." Rió Cartman. Kenny le miró y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Acababa de caer en algo muy gracioso.

"Cartman… Antes de que acaben las clases de hoy, habré saboreado el Butterscotch más que ningún otro." Desafió.

"Si tú lo dices…"añadió el castaño indiferente. Los otros dos simplemente se miraron sin entender.

….

Butters estaba en su taquilla cogiendo los libros para la siguiente clase. Cuando terminó, se sacó del bolsillo el famoso chupa-chups y después de abrirlo se lo llevó a la boca.

"Hola, Leopold." Saludó Kenny apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. El chico se dio tal susto que el caramelo le salió disparado hacia el suelo, pero el otro lo cogió al vuelo.

"Uh-Oh, Kenny!"contestó alterado. El rubio le devolvió el dulce con una sonrisa. "Gra-gracias…"

"No es un poco pronto para empezar a endulzarte?"preguntó el mayor ladeando la cabeza divertido. Butters enrojeció al momento.

"Pe-pero todo el mundo… Lo siento…" balbuceó. McCormick sonrió de manera encantadora y al otro le temblaron las piernas.

"Dime Leopold…Por casualidad no te dejó Wendy a ti la llave del aula de audiovisuales? Es que necesito una cosita de allí…"

Stotch se removió lleno de nervios, con los libros en una mano y el chupa-chups en la otra.

"Pe-pero…tienes algún permiso?"

El rubio sonrió y miró en su mochila, donde guardaba todos los permisos falsos supuestamente firmados por los profesores. Sacó el que tocaba y se lo enseñó, alzando una ceja.

"Espero que con esto sea suficiente." Jugueteó. Butters cogió el papel y lo leyó.

"Vale…Vamos…" dijo muerto de la vergüenza. El otro le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos.

….

El aula de audiovisuales estaba en la planta baja del edificio. El pequeño rubio cogió la llave que llevaba colgada de su cuello con un cordel negro para no perderla y abrió la puerta.

"Qué tienes que coger?" preguntó entrando antes que el otro. De repente oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y se giró sobresaltado. McCormick sonreía travieso. "Eh…Kenny?"

El otro se acercó a él y le miró de arriba abajo, haciéndole temblar.

"Leopold… Suelta el libro y el caramelo…No los vas a necesitar ahora…"

"Pe-pero tenemos que ir a clase!" se escandalizó Stotch ruborizado. El rubio le pasó las manos por la cintura.

"Hay tantas cosas que tendríamos que hacer…" murmuró junto a su oído.

Entonces le cogía por el trasero y lo sentó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a besarle el cuello.

"Ke-Kenny!" exclamó Butters intentando apartarse. "No podemos….! Ah…!"

McCormick consiguió callarle lamiéndole el cuello y deslizando su mano hacia la zona íntima del joven.

"Vamos, Leopold… Sé que a ti también te gustan mucho los dulces…" le susurró de manera seductora.

"Pero Kenny… Esto no está bien…."murmuró el otro demasiado excitado. No podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando. Kenny McCormick no podía estar metiéndole mano. ¿Seria una broma pesada? "Ug…para…"

"No lo pides con mucha credibilidad, si lo que deseases dejarte llevar, hazlo. Aquí nadie nos oirá…"

"Jesucristo!" dijo el otro antes de dejarse besar en los labios. La lengua de McCormick era rápida, casi desesperada. Parecia que le estaba saboreando, como si él mismo fuese un caramelo delicioso.

Butters gimió cuando Kenny le mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que le apretaba la mano sobre su bragueta.

"Aparte de ese dulce, hay algo más para probar por aquí?" jugueteó al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

"Ng! Kenny!" gimió el pequeño mientras el otro le desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones y se los bajaba lentamente junto con su ropa interior. "Ah…Aaaaah….!"

…

"Donde coño se ha metido Kenny? Volverán a expulsarlo si falta a clase!" susurró Kyle a Stan cuando el profesor se giró para escribir en la pizarra. El otro se encogió de hombros.

"Estará intentando robarle a alguien un Butterscotch "se burló Cartman.

…..

"Mmm…ah….!" jadeaba el rubio contra la mesa, llorando un poco de dolor.

"No grites, cariño…" sonrió Kenny a su oído sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra el otro."Mmm… Ah…"

"Ng…!"

"T-te gusta, pequeño? Esto…Ah…es mejor que ese caramelito, verdad? Ng…"

"S-Sí! Ah… No-no pares, por favor!"

Kenny rió y le besó el hombro con cariño. Solo alguien como Stotch pediría "por favor" algo en un momento así.

"No te preocupes… No pienso parar hasta que quedes satisfecho…"

El rubio apretó con fuerza y Butters gritó de placer, tapándose la boca después con miedo de que les escuchasen. Kenny jadeó y le pasó una mano por el pecho, acariciándoselo. Un dedo jugueteó con su miembro y Stotch sintió un suave cosquilleo que le hizo gemir con más fuerza.

"Ng…Butters, Dios…Date prisa….!"pidió desesperado un rato después, notando como se acercaba al orgasmo. El rubio asintió con nerviosismo. No necesitaba que se lo dijese dos veces, se dejó llevar completamente.

El rubio le abrazó con fuerza y le besó en la frente mientras Butters jadeaba agotado, abrazado a su cuello.

"T-te quiero…."murmuró el pequeño. McCormick sonrió dulcemente. Siempre había sabido lo que Stotch sentía por él.

"Esperaba oir eso…" contestó, acariciándole el pelo. El otro se sonrojó sobremanera. "Mi pequeña golosina… me dejarás comerte más a menudo?"

Butters asintió lentamente, incapaz de hablar. Kenny le besó en los labios.

"Te quiero, pequeño."

…..

La campana sonó y los chicos salieron de su última clase. Cartman frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, en busca del rubio.

"Mmm… Me apetece otro caramelo…"murmuró Broflovski. Marsh, que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca uno, se lo pensó mejor y se lo ofreció a su amigo.

"Toma, disfrútalo." Dijo.

"Gracias!" sonrió Kyle volviendo a lamer con gracia el chupa-chups.

"Dios…adoro esta moda…"murmuró el moreno, volviendo a sus fantasias. Eric rodó los ojos y en ese momento distinguió a McCormick entre la multitud.

"Ah, mirad quien viene!" sonrió con malicia."Qué pasa, Ken? No has podido probar uno de esos…?" la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver que no venía solo.

Su amigo pasó por su lado con Butters cogido del brazo. Kenny miró a Cartman con sorna por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un chupa-chups Butterscotch.

El pequeño simplemente sonreía feliz y sonrojado.

"Empiezo a creer que Kenny no se refería al caramelo, cuando dijo…"empezó Kyle divertido y algo sonrojado.

Eric le miró sin entender, pero Stan sonrió.

Era un caramelo muy de moda. La pareja lo fue más.

…..


End file.
